This invention relates to the problem that short people or young people have in reaching the stirrups on conventional Western and English Saddles when attempting to mount a large horse. Prior to this invention, the youthful or short rider was dependent upon another person to assist or boost the rider, to allow the rider to reach and insert their foot into the stirrup of the saddle. If another person was not available, the rider generally sought a rock, box, stool, fence or other inanimate object to assist them in reaching the stirrup. This practice, though common, is unsafe and less practical, as the horse sensing the reason for being positioned near the inanimate object often pulls away foiling the attempt to mount. This procedure is also limited by the availability of said inanimate object.